jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Atum
|ja_kanji = アトゥム神 |user = Telence T. D'Arby |namesake = Atum (Egyptian god) |type = Close-Range Stand |gender = |mangadebut = Chapter 228 D'Arby the Player (2) |animedebut = Episode 66 D'Arby the Player (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = D |speed = C |range = D |durability = B |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of Telence T. D'Arby, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description Atum resembles a humanoid robot with Telence's athletic build, and, in a similar nature to The World, is decorated with heart motifs about its body. On its face are Telence's initials along with what appears to resemble a breathing apparatus. This Stand represents the Egyptian deity Atum. Abilities Atum is, like Osiris, a threatening Stand to face because of its ability to steal souls and read minds. However, it is held back by Telence's over reliance on its power and lack of raw skill. Thus, its user was rather easily defeated. Soul Removal: Much like his brother's Stand Osiris, Atum's primary ability allows Telence to steal souls from someone who has recognized defeatChapter 229, D'Arby the Player (3) in a game, which Telence typically uses in video games. Like Osiris, the victims must pledge their souls first, but Atum is subtle enough to partially grab hold of the soul from someone taken by surprise. In one instance, it was able to grip Jotaro's soul without being able to steal it when Telence guessed a punch correctly. In theory, Atum is then free to attack the associated body part but was never seen doing so. Stolen souls are put inside specially made dolls from Telence himself, and he too is free to gamble and release the souls under his controlChapter 237, D'Arby the Player (11). Binary Souls Reading: Atum's second ability enables Telence to read soulsChapter 235, D'Arby the Player (9). In effect, he psychically asks a nearby person's souls a yes or no question which the soul is obliged to answer, unbeknownst to the one being read, allowing Telence to secretly guess someone's intentChapter 236, D'Arby the Player (10). Atum visualizes a person as if through an infrared detector when reading souls and if the person lies, the color of their aura changes, allowing him to determine that they are lying. When Atum detects a "Yes", the subject's aura flares up; when it detects a "No", the subject's aura points vertically.Chapter 236: D'Arby the Player (10) p.10Chapter 237: D'Arby the Player (11) p.9 Telence is also free to examine several people at once although he may forget about them. Gallery Manga= AtumStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Ttdarbystand.png|Atum makes its appearance Atum.png|Atum and its master, Telence Atum close up.png|Close up of Atum's face Atumparry.png|Catching Star Platinum's punch Atum taking Kakyoin's soul.png|Creating a doll from Kakyoin's soul Atum's sight on Jotaro.png|Atum detecting Jotaro's aura for any lies Atum baseball.png|Atum's appearance in "Oh That's A Baseball!!" |-| Anime= Atum closeup.png|Atum makes its appearance Telence Atum.png|Atum and its master, Telence Atum eyes.png|Close up of Atum's face Atum catching SP.png|Catching Star Platinum's punch Atum Jotaro arm.png|Atum's hand assimilates into Jotaro's arm Atum invigorated.png|Steam shoots out of Atum's nozzles Atum Kakyoin doll.png|Creating a doll from Kakyoin's soul Atum aura vision.png|Atum detecting Jotaro's aura for any lies Atum baseball team.png|Atum's appearance in "Oh That's A Baseball!!" Horus Atum silhouette.png|Atum and Horus' silhouettes from JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Atum stats.png|Atum's stats |-| Other= Spriteatum.PNG|A character from "Ah! That's Baseball" based on Atum in Heritage for the Future JoJo God 09 - Atum.png|Atum God Card References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Automatic Stands